mepfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Simon Brady
Simon Brady is the fifth child and youngest son of Gerry Brady and Maggie Randall. Simon's storylines have included corruption, armed robbery, drug addiction, drug dealing, mass murder, arson and the consequences of underage sex. Storylines 'Backstory' Simon's mother, Maggie, walked out on their family in 1981 days after the birth of her sixth child Suzy with abusive Gerry. When he was growing up, Simon was closest to his sisters Maxine and Suzy and more distant towards his brothers and June, however, Simon secretly adored his brother Alex and wanted to become a police officer similarly to him. In 1998, Simon was kicked out of his home by his father because he had stolen £400 from him. Simon moved to live with his brother and sister Harry and June in Selwich. '1998-2005' Arrival in Selwich, working for the police and romances with Kate Rise and Sharon Norris At the time, June was married to Dan McAuliffe, who introduced him to a girl called Kate Rise. Simon and Kate began dating but this stopped when she eventually got back together with her ex Ryan Wyatt. He moved on into the arms of Sharon Norris, the young daughter of police officer Isaac Norris, but quickly broke up with her as he found her too boring. He then had a one-night stand with Valerie McAuliffe, who unbeknownst to him was married to his brother-in-law, bigamist Dan. Isaac, who was having difficulty pinning down criminal ganglord Ally Rise, decided to use Simon to his advantage by recruiting him into the police force. On New Year's Eve, Simon helped Isaac plant drugs in Ally's house but they were spotted by Ryan Wyatt. Ryan told Kate about them planting the drugs and so Kate took the drugs herself. On New Year's Day 1999, the police raided the Rise family home to find that there were no drugs present. When Ally heard of the altercation, Kate confronted him about his secret criminal life. Simon began dating Sharon and while on a date with her, Ryan dragged him away and revealed that he also wanted to pin Ally down as he was his biological father. Simon then told Isaac about this. When Ryan anonymously tipped off the police, Isaac did a police search of Ally's car. Ally allowed the search to continue and taunted Isaac, who thus punched Ally in the face. When the other officers at the scene were forced to intervene, Isaac stormed off. Ally then demanded to know who the tip-off came from and, believing it to have been Ryan, kidnaps him and threatens to shoot him dead in Epping Forest, however Ryan manages to convince him not to, because he is his son. Simon, who had been working with Ryan and using a tracking device, managed to reach there in time and arrest Ally. Although Ally is released as the gun was unable to be found at the scene, he is soon killed in a car bomb. Isaac believed Simon had committed the murder because the bomb had been recently confiscated during a raid. Simon believed that Denny Houston had committed the murder and teamed up with his brother Harry, who claimed he was trying to get Simon in the clear. In fact, it had been Harry who had stolen the bomb from Simon and used it to kill Ally. Although Simon attempted to force Denny Houston into confessing for the crime by putting evidence together, Harry placed false evidence against Denny, with the help of Matthew Kennedy, and his nemesis was eventually arrested for murder, refused bail and convicted. Simon later helped support June after she caught her husband in bed with her underage daughter Maisie. June's childhood sweetheart David Calloway attempted to convince her to run away with him but she decided to give Dan a second chance. In less than a week, she learned that Dan was married already to her friend Valerie. Not only this but Dan and Maisie continued their affair. June thus takes leave with David. Simon confronted Valerie about her marriage to Dan, and when he realised that she was unaware he was married to another woman, began to sleep with Valerie secretly. In 2000, Simon attempts to continue his relationship with Sharon but he cheats on her with Kate, Valerie and newcomer Janine Wallace numerous times. Sharon's father Isaac, who had been suspended by the police, is reassigned as the gangs in Selwich hadn't ceased following the deaths of Ally Rise and arrest of Denny Houston. This is because Kate Rise had continued her father's criminal businesses while Harry had been fighting her off. Simon was also assigned to the case. Simon soon learned that it was Harry who had killed Ally but didn't report him. Kate revealed she was pregnant, and Simon began to fear the child was his. Kate then revealed that her unborn baby was Simon's and revealed her theory that Ryan killed Ally, which Simon decided to entertain by revealing his own false suspicions. When Kate decided to get serious with him following the sudden disappearance of Ryan Wyatt, Simon dumped Sharon, Valerie and Janine but news eventually reached Isaac that Ryan had been murdered. Fearing Kate had killed him, Simon tricks her into putting his name on all of her accounts. He then sells all of her businesses to Matthew Kennedy and Harry Brady and forces her to run away from Selwich before Isaac or the police catch on to her crimes. With Kate out of the picture, Simon realised it was too risky for him to continue dating Sharon while working together with his brother and Matthew. Thus, he refused to accept Sharon's advances and began dating Janine instead. 'Romance with Janine Wallace, police corruption and drug addiction' While enjoying his time with Janine, Simon was continuously pressured by Isaac to track down Kate. When he finally refused to do so, Isaac reported Simon to the chief Henry Evelynn. Henry, however, was working with Harry at the time, helping him get away with various crimes. Henry and Simon came to a deal that Henry would reassign Isaac to a different location if Simon acted as Henry's 'enforcer'. Simon agreed to these terms but Henry initially stopped contacting Simon. This enabled Simon to concentrate on his faltering relationship with Janine, who wanted commitment but also had problems with Simon's job and the fact that he was the "father" to Kate's baby. Simon proposed to Janine to assure her that he loved her. In 2001, they were forced to call off the wedding because Janine was attacked by Eric Calloway, who wanted to make a point against Harry through Simon. Simon punched Eric for his actions but Janine was too scared to leave her house and was paranoid. When she became ill, Simon feared for her health and forced her out of the house to go to a hospital, but the couple soon learned that she was pregnant and so Simon proposed to her again. However, Henry eventually contacted him stating that he wanted Eric dead, because Eric had began causing a lot of trouble for Harry's gang. Simon, along with fellow officer PC George Hughes, went to kill Eric but George quickly becomes fearful and realises he cannot kill a teenager. Simon comforts George who kisses him, but this disgusts Simon who punches George. Angered by Simon's failure to kill Eric, which was his only given task, Henry decided to take vengeance by trying to break up Simon and Janine. When Simon's sisters Maxine and Suzy arrived in Selwich, Henry gave the older twin Maxine drugs but this led to Maxine telling Harry about Henry giving her a bag of cocaine. Harry convinced her not to report him to the police and instead forced Henry to stay clear of his family. Suzy, however, found Maxine's bag of cocaine and, following a very large row about her sexuality, Suzy decided to use the drugs. Suzy, while high, kissed Janine but was rejected. She then met Laura Smith-Joshua, her bisexual sister-in-law, and kissed her. Suzy eventually convinced Laura to begin using cocaine, as Laura was coping poorly with her separation from husband Harry. During one of these booze-fueled cocaine-sniffing sessions, Simon caught them in the act and revealed to Suzy that Harry and Laura were married and decided to stop her affair, preventing Laura from gaining access to cocaine. Simon then decided to confiscate the cocaine from Suzy but when Janine revealed she and Suzy had kissed, Simon angrily confronted his sister about it. Simon found his house trashed by Suzy, who had found the hidden cocaine, and after a blazing row with her, he decided to demonstrate how bad drugs were by taking them too to show her what it did to him. Simon eventually developed a drug habit. On his wedding day to Janine, Simon had spent the entire morning taking cocaine with Suzy. Simon suffered an overdose after Suzy encouraged him to sniff large lines of cocaine. Embarrased to tell Janine on the day, Suzy decided not to contact anyone about the overdose, leaving Janine stranded at the altar. Harry soon learned the truth behind the event, and also about Suzy having sex with Laura, so he forced her to leave Selwich forever, along with Maxine, who was backing Suzy up in the argument. Janine refused to visit Simon in hospital and instead sent Laura on her behalf, who informed Simon about his sisters leaving. Simon escaped from hospital to find Suzy and Maxine about to board a train to Birmingham, where he tried to plea with them not to leave. Although they both decided to stay, Harry forced Simon and Suzy to go into residential rehab. 'Marriage to Janine Wallace, scamming sister Maxine and affair with Valerie McAuliffe' Simon spent just over a month in rehab before he decided to quit, leaving Suzy in rehab alone. Simon returned to see Janine on Christmas Day but she rejected him as she couldn't forgive him for jilting her for cocaine. He discovered that he lost his job as a police constable due to his addiction and spent the week up until New Year's Eve attempting to win her round while also beginning to scam his sister Maxine out of her recent lottery winnings. Janine eventually agreed on the condition that the year 2002 must be a turn-around point for the couple. Simon proposes to Janine and she says yes just as the clock strikes midnight. Simon begins to convince his entire family that he recieved a new job as a banker and convinces Maxine to put all of her money towards his account so that he could reinvest it for her. After she gives him £500 of her money, he returns £1650 to her claiming that was her profit. She then gave him the entire £10,000 which she had won in the hope he could increase it but he then began to lie to her that the account had been hacked and the money had been wiped. Maxine soon came to terms with her loss but her new boyfriend at the time, Charlie Kennedy, became suspicious and followed Simon to "work". He soon realised that Simon was at the new house of another woman, his former lover Valerie, and decided to inform Janine, who followed Simon to the house to see him enter Valerie's house. Janine confronted Simon when he returned home that night about where he had gone and was angry when he lied that he had gone to work. Simon eventually forced Janine into a car when she threatened to break up with him and drove her to Valerie's house, when she revealed to Janine that Simon had been helping her move house after her latest split from husband Dan. She also revealed that, in return, she was giving money to Simon to help pay for the wedding and told Janine that she was lucky to have a husband as good as Simon. When Janine apologised for not trusting him and decided to leave to go home rather than help them unbox the rest of the boxes in the flat, Simon told Valerie that their affair was too risky but Valerie convinced him to have a final night with her and led him upstairs. Simon, having ended his secret affair with Valerie, married Janine on Valentine's Day but she gave birth to their son Michael during the wedding. Simon decided to follow her while she gave birth to their child but when Michael stopped breathing following the birth, Simon couldn't handle it and left the hospital, although the baby eventually began to start crying. Simon found himself in bed with Valerie later that night, even though she had scolded him for walking out on his newly-wed wife and newborn son on his wedding day. Simon told her that Michael wasn't breathing and so he left. In the morning, Valerie told Simon to decide whether he really wanted to be with Janine or with her. Valerie allowed him to think about her ultimatum until the end of the week. Simon spent some of the week with Janine and Michael, and the rest with Valerie. He visited Valerie, who was pleased under the assumption that he wanted to be with her, but he informed her that he loved Janine and Michael, and so he gave her a final goodbye kiss. Valerie, tearfully, ordered that he never return to see her again and make it work with Janine. Simon found it incredibly difficult to be a decent father to Michael after confessing to Janine that he was unemployed and was cheating with Valerie, and realising that Janine had known all along. Janine agreed to give him one last chance despite reminders from Charlie that Maxine's missing money wasn't stolen by a hacker. Janine, who had enforced a "no lying" policy on her marriage, questioned Simon about possibly scamming Maxine, but he denied this. Simon and Maxine soon had an argument about the missing money which resulted in Charlie punching Maxine in the face. Charlie later proposed to Maxine in the crowded pub and she rejected him, but when Harry and Simon teamed up against Charlie, Maxine decided to change her mind and accept the proposal. Simon eventually confessed to Janine about stealing Maxine's money and returned it all to her after realising that Maxine didn't really love Charlie and wanted out. Charlie began to torment Simon and Janine about his affair with Valerie, driving them apart. Simon eventually lost his temper and told Charlie that Maxine planned to dump him. Charlie, heart-broken, kicked Maxine out of his house. As she was rejected by Harry and Simon, Maxine decided to leave Selwich. 'Affair with Kate Rise and battle for custody over Alastair Jr' Towards the end of the year, Simon soon learned that a "fit blonde" had been hanging around Selwich from Maxine, who had returned briefly to ask for money from Simon, and was allowed by Janine to move into the house temporarily whle she finds a place to live. Simon later realised that the girl she had described was actually Kate. Janine begins to unwittingly drive Simon insane by demanding that he gets a proper job, as he is unemployed. After a vicious argument with his sister and Janine, Simon storms out and goes to have a drink with Kate at the pub. After getting drunk and reminiscing about the begin of their relationship, Simon and Kate kiss. Kate then becomes the club manager of SunRise again, as she still owned it despite her time away, as well as evicting the McAuliffe family from the pub. Kate and Simon begin a steamy affair where they hook up in her home above the pub as often as they can. Simon eventually stopped their affair because he wanted to look after his wife and son Michael. Kate then demanded to know whether he had any interest in his own son with her, Alastair Jr, and the two argue for a while. The next day, Simon meets Aaron Harding and introduces Michael to who he presumes is Aaron's own son Alastair. When they meet again the same day, Simon spots Kate. Alastair also sees her and then goes over to her, telling her to take back her son. Simon realises that Alastair is his "son" and tries to tell Janine that he cheated on her with killer Kate, but she is so busy cooking dinner for Harry and Maxine that she ignores him. When she finally finds time for him, Harry turns up at the door and he is unable to tell her. In bed, Janine reveals that her day was amazing and asks Simon what he wanted before. Unwilling to spoil her day, Simon tells her instead that he wanted to tell her that he loved her. Gallery Grytry.jpg|Simon first arrives in Selwich (1998) BRADY Simon, 1999.jpeg|Simon prepares to raid Ally's car (1999) BRADY Simon, 2000.jpeg|Simon works with the police and the criminals (2000) BRADY Simon, 2001 (1).jpeg|Simon finds out girlfriend Janine is pregnant (2001) BRADY Simon, 2001 (2).jpeg|Simon and Henry plan Eric's murder (2001) BRADY Simon, 2001 (3).jpeg|Simon and George make a trip to kill Eric (2001) BRADY Simon, 2005.jpeg|Denny forces Simon to flee Selwich (2005) BRADY Simon, 2014 (1).jpeg|Simon begins working for Harry again (2014) BRADY Simon, 2014 (2).jpeg|Simon witnesses Harry's murder on CCTV cameras (2014) BRADY Simon, 2017.jpeg|Simon, shortly after sleeping with Helen (2017) BRADY Simon, 2022.jpeg|Simon, shortly after sleeping with underage Ada (2022) BRADY Simon, 2023.jpeg|Simon takes over the club (2023) BRADY Simon, 2026.jpeg|Simon gets drunk at his own wedding (2026) BRADY Simon, 2027 (1).jpeg|Simon realises the full extent of his crimes (2027) BRADY Simon, 2027 (2).jpeg|Simon becomes depressed following Kathy's funeral (2027) BRADY Simon, 2028 (1).jpeg|Simon nearly punches Bex (2028) BRADY Simon, 2028 (2).jpeg|Simon realises his crimes are catching up with him (2028) BRADY Simon, 2028 (3).jpeg|Simon is arrested for the murders after beating Bex (2028) BRADY Simon, 2028 (4).jpeg|Simon is visited by Bex in prison (2028) Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Incarcerated characters Category:Killers Category:Mass murderers